Protecting the Senator
by Blood Demon 777
Summary: Padme's going to Mediece for them to join the Republic. What could go wrong? Well this is Padme we're talking about. At least she has Venom to look after her.
1. Chapter 1

**My last story didn't have much of a plot because I just wanted to show you my galaxy. So this is my first real story. Enjoy. Don't own star wars**

**Venom's POV**

"Why do I have to do this?" I complained

"Because I told you to" Windu said

"Fine but I won't like it"

"Remind me again why you don't like Senator Amidala"

"It's not that I don't like her but every time she goes somewhere or does something she gets captured"

"I mean come on Naboo, Geonosis, Coruscant, Rodia, _The Marlevolence, _Naboo again, and this time it's going to be Mediece" I added

"You don't know that"

"He doesn't know what" Senator Amidala asked coming into the room

"Oh nothing my lady" I said

"Oh yeah Venom could you and the First become Amidala's Royal Guard" God I hate Windu

"Sir yes Sir"

"Thank you Venom"

"Just doing my duty"

**If you choose to review this story should Padme be a total bitch, a bitch at first but then a cool person or a cool person though out the entire story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics are thoughts**

"Remind me why we are doing this again" Rave said

"Because I said so" I told him. _He always complains at everything but this time he had a point._

"Last week you said you would never be around her if you were threatened with a lightsaber" Duke said

"I never said anything like that" _Did I?_

"I have a recording of it if you want" Twister said _So I did eh I hate him anyways_

"Go to hell" I told him

"Don't blame him for what you said" Fang said _How come I don't have any respect_

"Just shut up and do what I say. Rave you and me are going to pick up the senator"

**Senator's House**

"What do senator's actually do to deserve this" he said when he saw the place Padme was staying at.

"Argue and betray each other to benefit yourself in riches not really caring about the lives of clones"

"I hope that's not what you think of all of us" Padme said from behind me _Ahh Crap _

"Of course milady, I was just uh practicing my impression of Count Dooku"

"Venom just because I'm a Politician I know what the general impressions of senators are on clones especially of your caliber. I know how you think we don't treat clones with respect. But I have to ask you do you even know me?"

"Permission to speak freely madam"

"Granted"

" I love the way you aren't afraid to resort to violence and you do a helluva good job as a soldier even if you're a pacifist but I have to ask you what are you going to do with us if we win the war. Are you going to identify us as a threat and have us executed and how many people have you put in discovering a way to get rid of this advanced ageing process. We don't want to die at 50 years old. Nothing against you or other politicians. This is against you however. You get captured everywhere you go and since you are the only target worth what happens to my brother's and I"

"Well I thi-"

"Shut up Rave I don't care what you think"

"Well excuse me for trying to voice my opinion"

"You're excused"

Padme said "About the what we are going to do with the clones is regrettably a standing army to keep the peace and the cure for you guys well we need all the resources we could get. And you have a point about me but that's why I chose you and your division." 

"Ok you have a point with you being captured and all but what you said about what you're doing for the clones is the typical answer. You know what we clones fight and die for you and never ask for anything in return but it would be nice for someone to actually care about us"

"Enough talk let's get to our ship" Rave said


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the ship was quiet after our little chat. Padme is a very talented person. She's not afraid to stand up to oppression whatever the cost maybe. She is probably better at shooting then most of the GAR. She has done amazing things in the past and she keeps on doing them and she is very beautiful. Once I saw my ship I was cleared of all thoughts. The ships had 4 heavy cannons on top and on the sides double the regular cannons and instead of V-19's we got ARC-170's. With some modifications I put a satellite on the ship and we pick up radio transmissions. The best part of this is I have a roller coaster.

After I gave Padme the tour of the ship I went to the bridge. Admiral Jeil was busy plotting the course.

"Hey Venom what's up" he told me

"Nothing but the Senator" I replied

"Ah yes how is our guest?" Jeil asked

"She's nothing like I expected" I said truthfully

"In a good or bad way"

"If it was a bad way I'd have shot her by now"

"So she's alright then"

"Pretty much"

"So where is she"

"On the Roller Coaster. So where's our course"

"Well I guess we should go through the X'illian Hype Route"

"What about the Demoek Pass?"

"You're ri-" The defense system made a loud obnoxious ring

"We're under attack!" I yelled

A Providence class destroyer was coming at us along with 2 Munificent-class star frigates.

"Fire back full power! Fighters launch "Jeil ordered

"Sir we've been hit in the hydrospanner. Our weapons are offline and hanger doors are jammed" A clone said

"What about our shields?" I screamed

"Barely holding"

"Escape Pods?"

"They seem to be operational"


	4. Chapter 4

"Separatist's boarding ships are heading towards us" Keil Said

"You there" I said pointing to a random soldier "Get Padme up here. Also get Rave, Duke, Twister, Fang and every other ARC trooper up here now"

"Sir yes Sir" he said running

"No wait get them into the detention block" Just then a huge explosion filled the air "and hurry"

"Why the detention block?" Jeil said as the soldier ran

"I don't ask you how to run this ship. Just get us out of here" I told him

The ship was filled with soldiers running in every direction trying to activate guns with no success. The explosions launched soldiers in every direction. Luckily no one died yet. In the detention block was 12 clones and Padme.

"Get her in one of the cells and protect her"

"What about you" Rave said

"Leading a decoy"

**Rave's POV** (A/N Just so you know what to imagine the setting is a row of room with energy doors and a long hallway leading towards it)

_Man I hate how he gives me the hard jobs_

"Rave the regular battle droids have fallen for the decoy but you have a squad full of droid commandos heading right for you" Venom said through the com

"Acknowledged Sir" I told him back

Ahead we saw the commandos heading down the hall. "OPEN FIRE" I yelled. The droids fired back with deadly accuracy. One soldier Cory got his grenade out and tried to run to the nearest cover in the hall and tried to throw it but before he could a droid shot his arm and he dropped the grenade and blew himself up. One of the droids started running down the hall shooting but I got him right in the chest or whatever that thing is but it just kept coming and when it reached us it shot Dax in the head and snapped Zoom's neck. Before it could harm any more of us I tore his head off. Fang and Twister started advancing on the droids but one did this ninja move on them and slammed them against the walls. Then it killed Fang with his sword-knife thing, then as it was about to kill Twister I shot him right in the neck area or where a neck's supposed to go. At that moment another droid launched a grenade at us and it made a big bang. Next thing I know I have a droid pointing his gun at me point blank. Then a green blaster bolt got him in the head. The other droids were caught off guard and taken down easily. It was only me Twister and Duke that was still alive.

"Thank you senator" I told her

"Eh least I can do for men who sacrifice their lives for me" She said to us

"Rave do you copy" Venom said in the comlink

"Yes Sir"

"How many soldiers do you still have?" he asked

"Just me and Duke and Twister"

"And the senator?"

"Still breathing"

"Good. Report to the Escape Pod Bay"


	5. Chapter 5

**Venom's POV Escape Pod Bay**

**A/N Just so you can imagine what Venom looks like, he has the start of a beard like he hasn't shaved in while and his hair is shaved like Rex's but not blond with a you know what imagine him like the Captain dude in "Supply Lines" with weird tattoos on hid skin and Jaig eyes like Rex oh yeah and you how like the 501****st**** is blue and the 224****th**** is yellow the first is black and yes I used the Marines shout thing**

80 of my soldiers were right with me in the escape pod bay. These men are mine; they would die for me if I gave the order. In fact many of my men just did and I don't like it when they die. These droids should have just let sleeping dogs lie.

"Listen up boys we don't let droids come onto OUR ship and kill OUR brothers unless we rip out there heads and toss them into a freakin lava pit!" I said with shouts of approval "These droids are going to burn from our blaster; they are going to wish they had Jedi cutting them down instead of us!" The shouts got louder. "This is the plan we have 3 major problems first of the cannons and batteries are pounding us into a pie, so some of these escape pods are filled with explosives and are heading on a kamikaze mission. Then we will mix them with pods filled with soldiers Rave you lead a squad to the auto-turret mainframe and make it fire on the other ships. Then Duke you take out the batteries and open fire on the other ship. Fang yo-" "he died" Rave said. That ruined my mood. He was one of my best soldiers. "Then Metal you'll have to lead a squad to destroy the shield generator" He slightly paled. Couldn't blame first time I got a command position I felt like I was going to feint but he was the next highest position "Then Twister you and I are going to lead a diversion with the rest of the soldiers in the hanger while destroying their starships. Fall out boys"

"Hoorah!" they said in unison. Then I pressed the launched buttons.

**Droid Commander 332 POV **

How could the clones have come on board? No matter we could destroy them easily. 211 said that theirs a big squad coming down hallway 59 so I'm taking 15 battle droids, 10 super battle droids 5 commandos 3 droidekas and a magna-guard. "I hear something past this door sir" a commando told me "Then set up an ambush" "Roger Roger" As we set up the ambush a droid told me it heard a ticking at the wall. I easily dismissed it. That was a mistake. The wall blew up and clones started coming out shooting at us. The magna-guard was shredded along with the droidekas. The commandos were shot up. When we finally countered we only took down one of them while we had only 13 le-12 left-11-6-3-1AHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Venom's POV**

Twister and I were walking down the hall of the enemy ship. Twister told me that Metal was already on his way towards the shield generator, Duke had already had the one of the batteries mopped up with explosive escape pods now he's heading over to the starboard battery. Rave is currently fighting his way through an unusually long hallway. The rest of the squads are fighting their way towards the hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just so you know I may reuse some clones' that died names in different stories because of my limited creativity**

**Metal's POV**

I can't believe I've been given this job already. I now have a squad who look up to me to lead them to victory. I am certain that I'm not ready for this kind of job but these men have faith in me so that's that. My soldiers Shady, Shock, Uno, Jesse, and Ice were following me down the hallway. Then we reached a console. "Shady hack that console now" I ordered "Sir Yes Sir" he said and started pulling out wires crossing them and finally saying "Console hacked sir" "Where's the shield generator then?" "11th level stage, we can use the elevator to get straight there but it's also goes to the bridge so we got commando droids guarding it" "Any other way?" I asked him "No sir" "Then we have no choice. Lead the way Shady." He started running to the left so we followed. I wonder how my men would do against commandos. Ice, Uno and Shock had the long rifles whatever they were called which were pretty good for range. Jesse had a minigun and he thought of it like his best friend and Shady had a modified submachine gun. I had dual pistols like most leaders. Shady started slowing down and made the hold hand signal. "Right around the side is the elevator. We have 5 commandos right around the corner sir" he said. "Jesse go ahead and give them hell in 30 seconds, Ice and Shock cover him" I ordered. They made the acknowledged signal. I started counting in my head while Jesse started warming up his minigun or Rotary Blast Cannon as I'm told it's called. 6…5…4…..3….2….1 Jesse came out of the corner and started firing hitting one of the commando's in the head. The rest started to take cover. While Jesse and Shock started firing at the droids Ice started sharpshooting them. They had no luck but the droids weren't firing back. That was the thing about these droids unlike the other types of droids these commandos were actually avoiding the blaster fire. They wouldn't move but they wouldn't die either. When Shock ran out of ammo is when things started to go wrong. When he started to reload a droid shot him in the chest and went down. Ice took shot that droid in the arm but they started firing back. I couldn't take it any more I gave Ice a droid popper. Ice launched it and when the droids fell Jesse took them down. "How's Shock" I asked "Not good he got shot right in the Thyroid now he's suffocating. We need a medic quick if he's to survive" Uno told me "Fine you and Ice take him to the hanger there should be a medic there. Stay there I don't want you trying to fight me. Go! Shady open that door and get us down there immediately"

**Duke's POV**

"Sir the left and right flanks have been taken out. We've secured this door now we just have you to give the order" Lock said. The squad I chose is the best ever Lock, Lunatic, Keith, Volt, and Turbo. I gave them the signal and then we immediately in a battle. Lunatic was living up to his name and going crazy. He literally slapped a droid and ripped his head off. Then shot an ammo cartridge and blew a battalion of droids. Keith went up to a gun and started shooting at the Banking clan ship. Volt gave him cover taking down any droid that even pointed a gun at Keith. Lock told me that the right flank soldiers aren't doing so well. "Keith, Lunatic, Volt keep the pressure on that ship, don't stop shooting until it blows up. Lock and Turbo, let's go. We started running down the right side shooting droids blowing up guns. We reached 3 soldiers at the end being pinned down from 2 droidekas. I snuck up behind one and reached pass the shield and tore it's CBLF out. The other one got shot up by Turbo. "Thank you Sir" one of the clones said "No prob I replied. What are you names?" I asked "I'm K-AUGHHHHH!" He was electrocuted from behind. When he fell 2 magna-guards were right behind him. The other clone was thrown out the gun window thing and suffocated from fumes from the gas tank. Before the other clone was shocked I shot the droid's head. The other magna-guard shoved his electro-staff down Turbo's throat. Then I took the downed mg's E-staff and bashed the alive mg's head in.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgot to say this but I want 5 more reviews before I publish next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

From 5 different people


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok even if I just got 2 reviews I will continue the story because I am awesome. Tell everyone you know about this story and review and my next chapter will have 10000 words and it will blow you away.**

**Twister's POV**

Me and Venom along with 30 other clones started towards the hanger. As we approached the door to the hanger, Venom signaled for me to plant the explosives. I placed the thermal detonator on the door. We backed slowly then he gave the order. I blew the door to pieces and ran out the door. We caught the droids by surprise but it was soon lost. "Twister take out the vultures" Venom yelled through the comlink. "Sir Yes Sir" I replied. I pointed at 18 soldiers to follow me. The ships were good cover as we passed through them firing back at the droids. The vultures were in standing form but they started moving back so we started pushing forward. I looked over my shoulder and saw Venom and his men being pinned by a Spider-Droid. I ordered 8 of my men to go help fight the spider. That was a mistake because the 3 Vulture droids were picking up turned into star fighter form and they started flying and took out the 8 men. The vultures then focused on us. I started shooting and I got a lucky shot at the head thing and it crashed. The other two started circling us and dropping proton goo on us. Don't laugh it melts through our armor and eats our skin slowly until we burn alive. My men were burned bacon. Then when the vultures got close I shot the capsule with the goo and the droids both melted. The remaining 4 clones, Hydra, Blaze, Lightning, and Wasp, and I were hiding under the wreckage of the downed vulture. We were all breathing heavily. Then we started moving towards Venom. Then I saw a flash of red light and Lightning hit the floor with a whole in his helmet. "Sniper!" I yelled and we went back towards the cover. Hydra started looking for the enemy with his sniper rifle. "I think I see him" he said and shot. "Alright we're clear" then as he stood up he got blown away. I took his gun and started looking. Wasp became my spotter. "Alright I see the sniper. Hydra must have missed" Wasp said "15 degrees north Sir" Then I saw the droid. I lined it up with my crosshairs and fired. This time I think I saw a second droid there. "Stay Down!" I said violently. Then I contacted Venom through the com. "Venom this is Twister. We've got contact at position Victor Delta" " _What?_" "BLOW UP THE PLATFORM OVER THERE jeez your supposed to be our commander" "Oh why didn't you just say so" Then I saw a proton missile arc across the roof and hit the sniper.

**Roger, Arc-170 pilot, Wolf Leader**

"Roger do you copy this is Rave. We couldn't take down the auto-turrets. Sorry"

" It's alright gives me and my boys some challenge. All fighters takeoff"

My gunner Mike moved into the rear gunner position. All the fighters headed to runway and took off.

"Titan Leader engage the enemy fighters and make distractions. Viking Squad help them out. Blaze Squad take out their shields. Frog Squad once the shield is taken out take out their cannons. Me and Wolf Squad will protect you"

The vulture droids came in and started firing at us. Viking squad was obliterated by the Auto-turrets. I started spinning through the gunfire. I saw two vulture droids gang up on a starfighter and I took it out easily.

"Sir we are getting obliterated"

**(A/N Sorry but come up with your own ending to this because I am terrible at Space Battles Please Review)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Metal's POV**

Jesse, Shady and I were heading down the elevator. "Shady cut a hole in the roof" I ordered "Yes Sir" he replied. Once the hole was cut I ordered them to place thermal detonators in the elevator. We exited the car and used our jetpacks to get away. "Jesse cut the cord" He shot the cable and it dropped. Once it hit the bottom we went down the shaft the room had droid parts here and there.

"Looks like the gene-" a droid commando stabbed Jesse in his heart then turned invisible. Shady and I went back to back shooting at the slightest movement. The droid was nowhere in sight so we started to head over to the generator. They could have killed us by shooting us but they didn't for some reason. Then we saw that the guns were melted from the thermal detonators. We started getting beat up by invisible punches every time we moved I had no idea what to do. So I just ran to the generator but I was tripped but then as the droid punched me my blood went on the droids face and then Shady shot it.

"Thanks Shady" "No prob Sir" We set the charges and blew the generator I got Venom on the comlink "Sir the generator is gone" "Good work any casualties" "Jesse is dead and Ice and Uno have gotten Shock to you I hope" "Shock is dead but Ice and Uno are still alive" Venom said "Return to the hanger and hurry up I'll tell Jeil of your success and bombard this place"

**Jeil's POV**

" I repeat all fighters return and cover the LAATs. Heavy guns open fire on the ship"

**A/N well only 1 friggin review so I just made a 300 word essay **


End file.
